warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Golden Star
One ''Go''lden ''St''ar Episode Three, Season Three, of Cold. Enjoy <3 One Golden Star "Can we please have everyone gathered around us." I called out. Dawnfur sat with her tail neatly wrapped around her body, her amber eyes glaring at the slowly gathering cats. I was standing on the top of the Tree, feeling a bit self conscience. Brownhare was ushering the Clan cats onto the island, telling them I had something important to tell them all. I just wanted to make sure our army was ready. "Tell the warriors guarding their posts not to come!" I reminded Minnowfur. "I need them to be on watch, they can hear this later when the guards rotate." Minnowfur nodded back, and I opened my mouth. "Snow-" Then I stopped abruptly, remembering that she wasn't here. "Come on, Storm," Dawnfur teased, "First Minnowfur's mate, now calling for Snowbreeze? Are you going to fall in love with her too?" I rolled my eyes. "Back off, Dawnfur. I just needed a cat to make sure we have enough prey for everyone tonight. It's not like I'm going to be engaging another cat." Dawnfur laughed. "You'll have to love another cat at one point of your life, Storm. You can't tell me that you're going to be mourning over Dewheart and Crowheart for all eternity. I know you, Storm. I mean, you already moved on to Minnowfur!" Sighing, I growled. "Just go check the prey pile you little beast." I muttered. "I have to deal with this many Clan cats, and now I have you sniping at my every mistake." Dawnfur snorted and padded off, her amber eyes sweeping the clearing, making sure that there weren't any rogues among us. Well except me of course. "Clan ca-" "Not everyone's here yet!" I groaned inwardly. Such an embarrassment when all you want to do is get the meeting started. But nervousness fluttered in my stomach as I concentrated on my speech. Dawnfur stomped back over, her eyes amused. "Haven't you ever learned not to start a meeting unless everyone is present?" "We'll never start our meeting like that!" I shot back. "Some warriors are at their posts. Are you saying I can't start until they're here?" Tigerstripe stepped between us. "I know you both love to argue with one another, but everyone that can come has gathered." Dawnfur gave him a loathing glare, then stalked off. My gaze lingered after her, then I shrugged and stood tall and regal. "Cats from all four Clans, today-" "We're called Clan cats, not cats from the Clans!" One cat shouted. I took a deep breath, glaring at the cat who had spoken. "Clan cats, today you have gathered here to-" "We didn't gather here willingly, you forced us to!" I hissed in frustration and glared at the same cat that had spoke. "Can I please finish my speech?" "Is it up to me now?" The tom asked innocently, his face masked with amusement. I muttered under my breath about fish-brains and mouse-tails, then continued. "We are gathered here today to announce that the rogues are starting to gain on us. They are ready to attack, and so must we. They also have one of our finest members, Snowbreeze, and we must rescue her soon." I spotted Dawnfur's smirk, and I glared at her loathingly. I know what she must have been thinking. "I wanted for all of you to think about this war. Yes, it may take your life, or the life of your love, but if you don't fight, there may be a chance that the Clans will fall." I mewed solemnly, staring at each and every one of them. The cats lowered their heads in unison, probably making their choice. "This is all your choice, I won't force you to fight for us, but this is for your Clans, not for me or my squad." That's a good way to say our little group. "Cats who want to fight go on my left, and cats who don't want to fight go on my right." Immediately, cats began to mill about. Half of the cats had already migrated to my left, but half of them were still in the center, making their choice. Dawnfur then spoke up. "Come on!" She growled harshly. "This is about your family, your Clan, your friends! Are you just going to stand by and watch them die as the rogues overwhelm us?" Brownhare spoke up too. "Would you rather watch the rogues conquer you, knowing that you worked hard to find this lake, to form your Clans?" "Do you really want to give up your life because you don't want to fight?" Tigerstripe added. Minnowfur nodded. "This is for our Clans, our future. If the rogues succeed, there will be no more Clans, no more us. We would have to move away, or even surrender to those rogues. The Clans would die out, and we would be no more than a few cats in an area." Then the rest of the cats move over, leaving not one cat on the other side. Grateful and feeling acomplished, I cheered for them, yowling their names to the sky. Dawnfur joined me, and so did Minnowfur. Brownhare called out the names he had learned, and Tigerstripe helped call out the ThunderClan cats. Soon, the clearing was filled with cheering cats. We still have a chance... I stared at the night sky above me, watching as they flickered on and off, like small lights from the Twoleg dens. Every star was a different size, and they glowed with different lights. Fastinated, Minnowfur settled next to me. "After Reedtail's death, I used to stay up while the rest of you slept and I would watch the stars." She had her kits bundled up by her side, letting them suckle why they fell asleep. "Did you?" "Yes, and I would stare at the stars, trying to figure out which one was Reedtail. And some days, I would feel like he was calling to me, and I would be staring at his star." I looked up myself, staring around. "Do you think Snowbreeze is among them?" "I'm not sure, she's a strong she-cat, but who knows what Frosty and Kitkat would do to them. They are pretty nasty themselves." "Yeah, and they have that new recruit, Tessa I think." I agreed. "I just hope she left us yet, we've already had too many losses now." "We do..." But when I looked up, I felt as though Snowbreeze was that golden star that was shimmering so brightly. A tear ran down my cheek and I sighed softly. Will we ever get you back, Snowbreeze? "Storm?" Tigerstripe was behind me. "Yes?" "Dawnfur's missing." Shock coursed through me. "What do you mean she's missing." I demanded. "She couldn't have just disappeared." "But she's not anything around here." Where could Dawnfur had gone? Is my whole group just going to disappear and die out? StarClan... this can't be happening. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold